


Voldemort and the Heart of Atlantis

by Atlantima (Assassin_J)



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Showers 2015, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Post-Goblet of Fire, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Atlantima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldie tries another plan to take over the world, but this time, it involves Atlantis.</p><hr/><p>Post-ATLE, post-Goblet of Fire. Unfinished, super old and not very good. Posting for April Showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this pretty much is terrible, I wrote it when I was 15 to 16 and not even all of the HP books had come out yet, so bear that in mind
> 
> also it was inspired by a weird dream I had

Deep underground in a hidden cavern, followers of the Dark Arts were meeting to help their leader.

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his throne, addressing them. The Death Eaters were jubilant that he had his body back, but he reminded them that their work was far from over.

"Our ultimate goal is to rid all schools of magic of Mudbloods; how shall we accomplish this?"

Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "I believe that it would further our cause to elect Death Eaters to every school governor position; now that I am no longer among them, we cannot keep such a close watch on Dumbledore."

"I concur. Wormtail, write that down."

The rat Animagus hastily scribbled Malfoy's idea on his yellowed parchment.

"What's next, Wormtail?" Voldemort's deep, evil voice made the question sound terrifying.

"Er, well," Pettigrew flipped through the parchment sheets, "Er, the spies will present their, um, research."

"Yes…yes…Crabbe, Goyle, what can you tell us tonight?"

The two men stepped forward, dark cloaks hiding their faces, but not their girth.

"We have found an excellent source of power for you to use, master," Goyle announced.

"Yes, my lord," Crabbe added. "The full extent of its capabilities is unknown to anyone, but we know that it can heal anyone of almost anything, generates force fields, powers flying vehicles, and, when used correctly, can increase your power more than ever."

"What is this miraculous 'power source', and where is it located?" queried the evil wizard.

"The location is not confirmed yet, but it is known as…the Atlantean Crystal."

* * *

Far from the evil wizards, another underground chamber held another meeting: the coronation of the new rulers of Atlantis.

Milo Thatch stood nervously at the front of the throne room. He'd have been perfectly comfortable standing in a corner taking notes on something like this, but he felt out of place actually participating.

The high priestess of Atlantis, Paiganarel, was conducting the traditional ceremony.

"Moakh DEH-ra MI-loh THATCH-toap; mo-keh Tah-NEB THATCH-toap,"

(You were Milo Thatch; you are King Thatch)

Paiganarel gave him the official royal staff, the one that had belonged to Kashekim Nedakh.

"Moakh DEH-ra Kidagakash; mo-keh MAH-neb Kida-TOAP,"

(You were Kidagakash; you are Queen Kida)

Kida was presented with a slightly shorter staff.

"Athilan KIH-gahn Tab-ma-toap WEEL-tehm!"

(Atlantis welcomes its royalty!)

The ancient city was engulfed in a tidal wave of applause as the new leaders left the room.


	2. An Evil Plan

An excited murmur broke out among the Death Eaters.  
  
"Atlantean?"  
  
"How are we going to get to Atlantis? "  
  
"Crystal? What the heck kind of power source-"  
  
"Quiet!" Voldemort's voice silenced the babble. "If my spies say there is a power source under the ocean, then there's a power source under the ocean!"  
  
The Dark Lord paused, considering his next words. "We will split up. All Animagi, to the north chamber. Those of you that are skilled in the art of self-transfiguration, to the west chamber. Spies…half of you go with Goyle to meet the Animagi; the other half, with Crabbe, to the west. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
 _In the North Chamber_  
  
Rows upon rows of benches were arranged in the large meeting room. Each wizard took a seat.  
  
Voldemort stood at the front, the look on his face stern. He began the choosing.  
  
"All of you that transform into birds…you are dismissed."  
  
A third of the Death Eaters left, annoyance visible on their countenances.  
  
"If your animal form is a fish, you stay. If it is a dolphin, whale, shark, et cetera, you stay."  
  
Half of the remaining wizards shuffled out.  
  
"Goyle," Voldemort said as he left, "you are to tell them everything you know about this crystal."  
  
 _In the West Chamber_  
  
As You-Know-Who entered, the first thing he saw was Crabbe, explaining a detailed map of Atlantis to the wizards.  
  
"…is located at the top of the central tower. You will transform into water creatures, Apparate to the tower area, then use a Summoning charm to take…" He had noticed his master's entrance. "Er, take the Crystal back to the hideout."  
  
"Very good, Vincent," the evil one said, "By this time next week, we will rule the world!"  
  
He shouted to his minions. "Switch rooms, everyone! You must know everything about this Crystal before we seek it!"


	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't make up the name Relacuas, Anna (msanna@mac.com) did.

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Two days later, Voldemort and 20 followers in various shapes were swimming back up to the waves. Resurfacing, he ordered them to Apparate back to the chamber.  
  
"Bloody hell! That damned lobster!" Apparently, the dark wizard had discovered the Leviathan. "Killed off half of our forces! Why wouldn't our spells work on it? WHY?"  
  
Pacing, he shouted orders. "Team one, research Atlantis more thoroughly! Team two, make me some underwater brooms!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Your Majesties!" Relacuas, the royal advisor, rushed up to Milo and Kida on their thrones. "There's been a report of an attack on the Leviathan!"  
  
Kida, being in charge of defense, was instantly alert. "When?"  
  
"Just this morning, but whoever it was, they've retreated."  
  
"Anything else we should know, Relacuas?" Milo asked.  
  
"They used magic, but, obviously, it didn't work."  
  
"Magic? Who has magic outside of Atlantis?" the king mused, scratching his head.  
  
"Could it have been Rourke?" inquired Kidagakash, "Or a friend of his?"  
  
"Possibly." Milo turned to the advisor. "Set up some photocrystals in that area. If they attack again, we can see who it is."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Excellent work, Barnes," Voldemort commented. "This map is exactly what we need for our next attack."  
  
"Thank you, Lord," the dark-skinned man replied. "It was hard to find."  
  
"How exactly did you get this?"  
  
"I snuck into a Muggle's house with my Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Wonderful...Barnes, you may go. WORMTAIL!"  
  
The small man poked his head in the doorway as Phillip Barnes left the evil lord's office. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Tell the minions that Atlantis is NOT underwater!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MEANWHILE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Preston B. Whitmore was taking his morning walk. It was raining cats and dogs outside today, so he walked along the halls of his mansion instead of on the sidewalks.  
  
The pointy-haired billionaire soon found himself in a large room devoted entirely to Atlantis. Mail arrived by parrot-lizard every few months, and sometimes Milo and Kida would bring souveniers when they visited. This was where he kept all of it, the whole ball of wax.  
  
Whitmore liked to look at a map of the lost empire and try to guess where they were right now.  
  
"Donnelly's dingbats! Where's the map?"


End file.
